Young Dracula Series 6
by AlexxtheVampire
Summary: This is a story I wrote some time ago for an English project. We were practicing plot and stuff. It's just something I put together based off my interpretation of the show. I'm sure it needs to be fixed but I hope you get some enjoyment out of it.


The moon was perched in the sky and its silver rays illuminated the dark look of high school, Garside Grange. The gargoyles stood motionless as they guarded the front gate. The school seemed deserted except for a few teachers that stayed late. Even in this calmness, there was a great tragedy taking place. However, the real tragedy was not in Jacob Brown's bad English essay; but in the loft located above the school.

Vladimir paced back and forth through the living and dining room. He tried to sit at the table, but his anxiousness compelled him to pace again. The phone in his hand was gripped so tightly that it was almost about to break. Vlad's sister, Ingrid, sat at the table while watching him go back and forth. It was painfully quiet, but the two waited. Count Dracula appeared to them and sat on his throne. He was physically drained, and it wasn't even close to daylight yet. He slumped in his chair and held his head up using his hand. Vlad looked toward him and waited for him to say something. Finally he went up to him, throwing the phone to the ground in the process.

'Dad, did you find her or not?" he asked anxiously. The Count gave him a look that said 'what do you think?'. He sat in the chair properly and fixed the wrinkles in his shirt.

"I've searched five counties, two cemeteries, a mall, and a 7-Eleven. I couldn't find hide or hair of Alex. I think she was taken, Vladdy." He answered.

"No! She's out there somewhere. I know she's was really stressed out about, so she's probably just trying to clear her head. Plus you said it yourself: 'Nobody messes with a Dracula'."

"Vlad, I said that so you'd be more confident in raising Alex. We have quite a few enemies that would stake for a chance at revenge."

"Maybe even literally," Ingrid chimed in with a spiteful smile. Vlad looked at them both and hissed with his fangs bared. He stomped over to the closet and grabbed his cape.

"I'm going to find her, and I'm bringing her home." He said sternly before disappearing out the door. The Count sighed and massaged his temples. All this family drama was giving him a headache.

"Renfield!" the Count called. The loyal servant came bumbling in as always and tripped on his untied shoelaces.

"Yes master?" he answered with his face planted on the floor.

"I'm thirsty, go get me the Mort du Peasants vintage 1792." the Count ordered.

"Uhh, we're all out. Can you pick another one?" Renfield asked innocently. The Count suddenly appeared over to Renfield and picked him up by the collar.

"What do you mean, we are all out? I've been saving that bottle for weeks!" the Count growled at him then dropped him back on the floor.

"Well, Mistress Ingrid was thirsty and- "

"It was delicious, so I drank the rest of the bottle." Ingrid interrupted with a mischievous smile.

"Ungrateful spawn!" the Count hissed. He grabbed his cape and straightened out his sleeves. "I'll go out for dinner then. Don't wait up." He growled before disappearing into the night.

A bloodcurdling scream filled the night's air, and startled the bats that were settled in the tress. Like any typical horror movie, there was a monster attacking an innocent mortal. That monster was none other than Count Dracula. He had found a late night jogger who made a delicious curbside snack. He wiped his blood soaked mouth with his handkerchief and began to walk down the path in the woods. Vlad wouldn't appreciate him attacking him a mortal, but stress made him crave human blood even more than usual. Even though he acted strong in front of his family, he really feared for his granddaughter's safety. If she was hurt then whoever was responsible would probably end up like that jogger he just left. He looked up to the moon and wondered if she could see it from wherever she was hiding.

"Where are you?" he asked still staring up to the sky. After a few minutes, the Count turned in the opposite direction and decided to go back home. Hopefully Vlad was back home and maybe he found her. As he started to walk back, a glimmer from deeper in the woods caught his eye. Out of curiosity, he walked over to the shiny item and picked it up. He brushed off the dirt from the small circular item to reveal the family crest he had given Alex. He felt like Scooby-Doo and was happy to find a clue that could very well lead him to his missing granddaughter. He walked further in that direction, using his nose to try to catch Alex's scent. She was definitely around somewhere or at least had been. He kept going and found a primitive looking camp. There was a tent made out of leaves and twigs. Rocks and branches were used as hunting gear. He could smell the animal blood that was once on there. He looked into the tent and found Alex's bag and her vampire bat stuffed animal. He smiled thinking it was adorable that she would take it with her. The sound of leaves rustling came from behind the tent and he had hoped with all his cold undead heart that it was Alex. He saw a cleverly made leaf blanket that was created to blend in with its surroundings. Slowly, he lifted the makeshift blanket up, and began to see the dark locks of hair that he hoped was his granddaughter. He lifted it more and saw her pale skin and then the rest of her resting peacefully on the ground. The Count picked her up immediately, shaking her to make sure she was still undead.

"Alex! Wake up!" he said frantically. He became worried when her eyes didn't open and he could feel his heart breaking. He held her tight and did his best to hold back the tears. Suddenly, he felt a movement from Alex. He looked at her and her blue irises peeked from under their tired lids. "Alex?" he called again. She lifted her head and started crying. She was happy to see him but also scared.

"Don't take me back…please. I can't handle all the pressure." She pleaded curling up in his arms. He could hear her stomach growling and she was so weak. He knew that she needed to come home right away.

"What pressure?" he questioned moving her bangs from her face.

"I had this dream that dad said I was going to be the next chosen one and I told him about it. He said that it's true and that I have to train to be the next Grand High Vampire. That's too much for me! What if I mess up or I'm not strong enough. Then I'll shame the Dracula name. I didn't know what to do so I just decided to run away." She held onto him tightly. He looked at her in her eyes and then kissed her on the forehead to comfort her.

"You see that moon up there?" he asked pointing up to it.

"Yes." She answered looking up at it through the trees.

"When I look up at the moon, I see you in it. The moon is quiet and still, but it influences the creatures around it. The tides move back and forth for it. Nocturnal creatures, such as ourselves, we seek it as a sign of refuge. When the moon is out and about then we know its okay. When and if you become Grand High Vampire, you will be a symbol of hope for vampires like the moon. You don't have to be a loud or outspoken leader like your dad. Just make sure you do what's good for vampires. People will do as you say and follow your orders. If they don't then they can be arrested for treason."

"So if tides don't move the way the moon says then they are treasonous?" she asked laughing.

"Yeah, that's where toilet water comes from." he laughed. Alex smiled at him, and then looked back up to the moon. She really tried to take in what he was trying to say. She didn't believe she had potential. Maybe that was because she had it all along and didn't know it. Her dad was a great leader but that was a lot to live up to.

"What if I'm not as good a leader as dad?" she asked.

"Don't be like your father. Be yourself and do what you think is right…or wrong if you choose to be evil." He replied helping her to her feet. She hugged him once more and patted her on the head. "I never thought in a 700 years I'd be sitting in a forest talking to my granddaughter or talking to my granddaughter period." He added laughing.

"Ingrid told me that you used to be sexist." Alex said putting her backpack on.

"It was a different time back then, but now I just don't like Ingrid." He said with an evil smile. Alex laughed then they both went back on the man-made path. They hurried back home using their vampiric speed to travel in a blink of an eye.

Vladimir sat on the couch by the fireplace trying to sort out his grief. First he lost his wife and then his daughter disappeared without a trace. He didn't know if he could handle losing his only daughter. If slayers had killed her or hurt her then there would be an all out war. He already made up his mind about that along time ago.

"Guess who I found?" the Count said opening the door. Alex walked in like the floor was covered in garlic. Her steps were cautious and she was scared that her father was angry. On the upside, maybe he would take away her future title as Grand High Vampire. Vlad looked up and saw Alex standing there safe and sound. He ran over to her and hugged her tight. He picked her up like she was a little girl again. He was so relieved that he felt like he'd lain in the sun all day and just fled into the darkness.

"Alex, are you ok? Did anyone hurt you? Are you sick?" he asked frantically looking for bruises or cuts.

"No dad, I'm fine." She replied hugging him tighter. A tear slid down her cheek and Vlad caught it. "I'm sorry that I ran away. I was scared that I would fail at being your heir. I don't want to be like Cousin Boris and shame the Dracula name." she added. The tears began to fill up at her eyelids until finally the drops slid down one by one. She looked away from her father trying to not show weakness. He held her by the chin and made her look him in the eye.

"You could never fail me, Alex. I love you just the way you are. I wouldn't care if you went totally insane and talked to fruit. I'd sit right next to you and ask you want the banana said. I may be the Grand High Vampire, but I'd give it up for you if need be," He said while wiping her tears away with the end of his cape. Alex smiled a little and hugged him again. "Also keep in mind that you're a Dracula. You have more power than you will ever know. If you need guidance, Grandpa and I will always be here to guide you somewhat in the right direction. Just whatever you do, don't ask Ingrid." he added putting extra emphasis on the last bit of advice. Alex nodded and continued to hold onto her father. They didn't have a lot of sentimental moments like this.

"This is the corniest scene I've ever witnessed." The Count spat rolling his eyes. Although deep down he felt the same mushy feelings about family, he'd be stake through the heart before ever admitting them.

"Tell me about it." Ingrid added rolling her eyes as well. Vlad looked at them both and gave them a soft glare.

"For one century, can't we be happy for each other at least once?" he asked.

"No." Ingrid answered in spiteful sting.

"Maybe," The Count answered. "If Ingrid moved to another country." Ingrid scoffed at him then disappeared off to be by herself. Vlad couldn't help but laugh since she was always mean to him. It was nice to see her get a taste of her own medicine.

"I really missed being home." Alex giggled as she took a seat at the dining table. She looked to her grandfather and her dad with a newfound confidence and a certain fire in her eyes. Vlad smiled at her knowing that she would be a great vampire when she grew up. He turned to the window and looked up at the moon. He stared into the silver disc thinking about how his deceased wife would have loved to see Alex with so much confidence and radiance. The moon stared back with its pale light that seemed to beam toward Alex.


End file.
